


New Pet

by proot



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Messi is the King who gets what he wants, Messi just gives off top energy that's all, No Petplay, Not Beta Read, a lot of ragrets sis, sorry if you're into that, you can imagine whoever you want for OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proot/pseuds/proot
Summary: I had this idea in my head for a minute and I can't stop thinking about it so here it is.





	New Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for a minute and I can't stop thinking about it so here it is.

A cage. That’s his guess judging by the size and shape of whatever was under the sheet the so-called merchants have brought to him. They’ve claimed they come from the desert lands, and the King had no doubt about such a thing seeing as they were dressed in the typical desert garb and were heavily tanned from the blaring sun. Covered in gold links and chains, they smile wide knowing the shine of the gold teeth will speak of their credentials. But what made his advisors ask for his presence was what lied inside the large box the merchants have. No, as the king hears heavy chains clinking, it’s not what, but a who.

“Your Majesty!”, exclaimed one of the merchants, “We have brought to you a present. A gift to our new King. A king who has defeated the evil man that claimed to rule us. Oh my King, you don’t know how much we, my people, owe you. And so… when we heard of your interests. We wanted to bring you the rarest and most exotic beauty we could find!”

The second merchant reached for the sheet to reveal, what he has always suspected, a cage. But inside, inside was a surprise. He heard his top advisor gasp from his right, and on his left, he sees his generals shift forward seeing if it’s true, if the thing he wanted the most is real and in front of him. The being that has made him conquer more lands than his predecessors only for it to come to him.

“We caught an Ambarsariya just for you, my King. We are forever grateful for your triumph and setting us free from the evil hands of that man. His mother escaped before we had time, but I think he would be a better use to you than her.” The King is aware of the lecherous grin on the merchant’s face, but he couldn’t make himself to wipe it off. He stares inside the cage. This was the one, the one who killed so many of his men.

“How did you find him?” The King asks in his native tongue, only to hear on if his advisors translate behind him. The King couldn’t keep his eyes of the figure slumped within the bars. His hands tied to chains on the top of the cage.

“We heard him speak the dead language. But sire, oh by the lords was he a fighter. Burnt one of my men alive, but I knew how much he meant, so I did not punish him for his crimes. Force was needed to subdue it, of course. But not enough to ruin its’ beauty.”

“Gerard.” The King calls for his trusted hand.

“Yes, my lord?”

“Kill them both and set them as examples.” He instructed his friend in Spanish, wanting it to be a surprise for his new guests.

“Of course, my lord.” He switches to English, as he faces the men expecting a large reward. “Please follow me.” Gerard has been itching for a whole day, finally his prayers were answered, no matter how violent they were. They exit with a few more guards. “Do not fret, they are here to simply protect us. You never know when someone might attack you.” Gerard claps his hands on each of the merchant’s shoulder in fake enthusiasm.

The King leaves his stare for a second, to see the advisor give him the signal, a simple nod of the head to indicate what will be done. As he looks back inside the cage, the beast inside had his eyes on him. Through the oily hair clumped together, it peered at him, breath held in, waiting for him to make the first move.

“Do you remember me?” The being inside made no move, even when there was a translator, eyes are on him. “You killed twenty men of mine before I can even take a breath. Do you remember?” He rests his forehead between the bars and looks down at the site of his new pet, a pet needing to learn manners. “If you had just listened to me, you wouldn’t be on your knees, chained like an animal and filthy.” A small laugh escapes him. “And yet, you shine the brightest to me.” The King takes notice of the dried blood on his forearms and at his neck. “Tell me what they have done to you, and I will make them regret their own soul.” His hand reaches the other’s cheek, caressing it with the lightest touch. “Still so quiet. I can still hear your war cry from then, and yet I have yet to hear you speak.”

After a few orders, the King is given the keys of the chains, and enters the cage with a laughable ease, leaving the heavy cape and sword behind. He crouches to the other’s level, and unlocks the chains place around his legs, massaging the tight muscles of his calves. “What made you think I was going to let you escape the first time?” The King whispers in his ear, unlocking the chain on his right arm, only to make him slump against the King. “What made you think I would stop myself from finding you?” The prisoner lets out a whimper of pain and defiance. “You wouldn’t have been in this situation if you had complied, you would be pampered and loved and cleaned if you had just listened.” The second arm is freed, making the caged prey fall in front, only to be choked by the leashed iron collar around its’ neck. The King promptly frees him from the last chain, and tucking the prize under his neck, knowing he was too weak to attempt anything. “Oh my love, we have lost so much time. Six months have gone agonizingly slow day by day. But now that you are in my arms, I will make sure you never leave them again. That is a promise from me to you.”

He turns to his left-hand man. “Luis, prepare a warm bath for him, and make sure he is cleaned from the top of his bed to the soles of his feet.”

As the King looks down at the pet in his arms. “And prepare my room, we have a new pet in the palace.”


End file.
